


Don't Ever Look Back

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Driving, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you find your way back home when you left the one you had?</p><p>Blaine Anderson (Darren Criss) was always the pride and joy of his family, but everything changed on the day he came out. When his parents couldn’t accept him, he became a runaway, leaving everything behind. On the road he meets Kurt Hummel (Chris Colfer), another runaway teen.<br/>A story about love, self-acceptance, growing up and finding a new home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ever Look Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gleeddicted](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gleeddicted).



* * *

Blaine likes having the Corvair in his rearview Mirror.

It gives him a feeling of companionship, a slight comfort while they’re letting the miles behind them and their past.

Being on the road has not been a hardship on Blaine, not since he left home ; but finding a companion, someone who gets him, who gets his reason and the peace only the Mother road can bring ?

That has been a ray of light through the heavy clouds that hung over his head.

He still remembers how they had met at the gas station.

—

_"Can you move your piece of crap faster ?"_

_The clear voice calling him sparks Kurt’s interest and he looks up from the pump he’s using to fill his tank. The guy is cute, he supposes, in a rugged Silver screen way, but he’s one to call his car a piece of crap - the car he’s sitting in looks like it has seen better days._

_During the last war._

_"Just let me fill up my tank and I’ll get out of your air" he replies, his attention returning to the price going up, up, up …_

_He can hear a door being opened and closed with some force behind it, and he can also feel the man closer to him. “Seriously, man, can’t you hurry up a little ?"_

_Kurt chuckles. “What’s wrong, short stuff, in a hurry ?" he asks nonchalantly, his smile widening when he hears the other man huffs and he can’t resist, he has to look at him._

_Their eyes meet and from this close, what Kurt had thought to be brown eyes are actually amber and green and gold and he loses himself in them for a second._

_The other man doesn’t seem to fare any better, his lips parting for a second before he snaps it shut. “I’m Blaine" he says, in a surprisingly polite manner. Kurt shakes himself internally to come back to his senses, and he shakes his hand. “K-Kurt"._

—

Speaking of a gas station, his gas meter is dangerously coming closer to the empty signal.

Blaine punches the number 1 on his phone plugged above his radio. They quickly had added the free-hands technology when they had started traveling together.

"Hummel speaking" Kurt’s voice echoes in the car, the noise of the wind fluttering around him, and Blaine can’t really help - or want to - the smile growing on his face.

"We’re going to need a pit stop" he says, glancing and squinting his eyes at the metallic boards on the side of the road.

"Pit stop, si" Kurt replies with a fake Italian accent and Blaine laughs with him. “And, Blaine ? I can see you squinting from here, you really need a new pair of sunglasses" Kurt adds and Blaine looks in the rearview mirror, flipping the other man his middle finger.

Their friendship might be an unusual one, but their similarities overcome what separates them.

The fact that the more they travel together, the more attracted to Kurt Blaine becomes is a minor bump in the road - no pun intended.

—

As they check in a motel, Blaine eyes Kurt from the corner of his eyes as the other man stands by his side, looking outside with a toothy smile.

Pocketing his credit card, he bumps his shoulder with Kurt’s and makes an interrogative humming sound.

"There is a swing set" Kurt whispers almost reverently, the smile growing innocent and childlike.

"And ?"

"I just love swing sets" Kurt replies, a small frown appearing on his forehead.

"I love swing sets too" Blaine says to appease him with a crooked smile. “Let’s shower and we’ll take advantage of it afterward okay ?"

Kurt’s face lightens up. “And I’ll get us ice creams !"

"And you’ll get us ice creams".

-

Sitting on the swing sets with their ice cream and the twilight’s breeze drying their hair is nice.

More than nice, actually - it feels natural, it feels like something Blaine wants for the rest of his life.

He’s suddenly struck with an image of the two of them, with their own house, their dog or their cat (he’s not picky) and a swing set in their garden, balancing a baby on one of their lap …

Kurt starts humming around his own ice cream and Blaine is brought back to the present. Kurt looks like he’s deep in his thoughts and Blaine takes advantage of it to look at him to his heart’s content.

Kurt’s longer bangs are drifting in the breeze and with his too large t-shirt, he looks a couple of years younger than he actually is.

He’s adorable.

"Don’t you miss your parents sometimes ?" Kurt suddenly asks, and Blaine almost chokes on his mouthful of ice.

After a couple of deep coughs, Blaine looks at Kurt in disbelief. “How could I miss them ? They threw me out, remember ?" he replies, feeling so angry and disappointed in the other boy that he needs to stand up and pace around before doing something stupid. “They told me that I was as good as dead, do you really think I have the time to spare to miss them ?!"

Kurt stands up to and puts an hand on Blaine’s shoulder. “Hey, don’t get mad at me because of them - I … I didn’t mean it like that" he says calmly.

"What did you mean then ?" Blaine asks, shrugging his shoulder to force Kurt’s hand off of him. A flash of hurt crosses his blue eyes before he straightens up.

"I meant, the idea of your family" he says softly, “of A family". “I know I miss my parents"  he adds as an afterthought and Blaine’s anger melts away.

He knows that if Kurt’s parents were still alive, he wouldn’t have met the other boy on the road. He knows that Kurt’s relationship with his dad was a fantastic one, one that got torn from Kurt because … well, there is no good reason to explain why Kurt had to lose his father so abruptly. He also knows that if the foster care system had been more fair, Kurt wouldn’t have felt like he had to escape, Into the Wild style.

"I miss my friends" Blaine finally says, walking back to the swings. “I don’t regret leaving my house and being on the road, but, you know" he trails off, a sad smile on his face.

"I don’t regret it either" Kurt says, sitting on the swing closest to Blaine. “If only because I met you" he adds, tapping Blaine’s foot with his. “But I’m sorry, I’m making both of us super sad and depressed. I just … I never want to look back".

The words make something ring in Blaine’s memories and he can’t really keep the lyrics from tumbling out of his mouth.

"You make me, feel like I’m living a Teenage dream, the way you turn me on" he sings, softly, slowing the usual beat of the song and turning it into a ballad. “I can’t sleep, let’s run away and don’t ever look back" he sings softly with his half-smile. Kurt smiles back before joining him. “My heart stops, when you look at me …"

Blaine puts his hand on Kurt’s knee and looks dramatically away. “Just one touch, now baby I believe !"

Kurt laughs hard at Blaine’s antics, throwing his head back before singing again, laughter shaking his voice. “This is real, so take a chance …"

They stand together, acting up a little bit silly as they sing together. “And don’t ever look back, don’t ever look baaaaaack".

Blaine gives Kurt a little reverence, and Kurt applauds, still laughing.

"You, me and the Mother road ?" he finally says, reaching for Blaine.

"You, me and the Mother road" Blaine says, pulling Kurt into a hug.

They don’t kiss, they don’t have sex that night.

They just sleep in the same bed, as they usually do because it’s cheaper this way, fingers tangled together as they find solace in each other’s presence on the bed.

—-

Of course, it’s not always as peaceful or comforting, to be on the road with someone else.

It all blows up when they cross the line from Kentucky to Indiana.

Blaine wants to continue to Illinois and settle down in Chicago - Kurt wants to keep on driving until they reach the West Coast.

"Are you insane ?" Blaine yells as they stop on a playground on the side of the road.

Kurt stands up, straight as a rod and silently fuming at Blaine’s refusal to agree with him. “What’s so crazy about my idea anyway ?"

Blaine’s eyes widen and for a minute he opens and closes his mouth like a fish. “What’s NOT !" he exclaims, opening his arms in an unbelieving gesture. “Neither of our cars will be able to take us to the West coast, can’t you see that ?!"

"My car will definitely lasts as long as I’ll need !" Kurt shouts back, his face getting blotchy in his anger. “I know how to take care of a car ! Now" he continues, his eyes turning dark grey, “if you are just scared of going on that adventure because you’re too much of a coward …" 

The moment the word is out of his mouth, Kurt looks at Blaine with an apology in his eyes.

Blaine stares at him and huffs. “You know what, fuck you Kurt. Have fun going to the Ocean by foot when your piece of crap fails you" he says, or more accurately growls at Kurt, brushing him as he walks back to his car, turning the car into ignition before he can change his mind.

—

After a couple of miles, Blaine starts feeling guilty for the way he left. Of course Kurt was out of line, that’s indisputable. But he also knows that if he had given Kurt a couple of seconds, he would have apologized - the number of texts he received in the past 10 minutes lets him know that, even if he didn’t read them.

And then “Teenage Dream" starts on the radio and Blaine feels …

He feels like a dick and the next chance he gets, he makes a U-turn to get back to him.

Back to Kurt.

Back to his anchor.

He’s more than surprised to see a familiar slender figure sitting next to a Bordeaux Corvair on the side of the road, face buried between his knees. He pulls over behind the car and goes to sit next to Kurt on his left.

"Are you okay ?" he softly asks, bumping his knee with Kurt’s.

"Ooereight" Kurt grumbles in his knees and Blaine doesn’t know what to make of that answer.

"Beg your pardon ?"

"Oo air ight"

"Huh ?"

"YOU WERE RIGHT OKAY ?" Kurt shouts and looks at Blaine with tears in his eyes.

Blaine leans backward, away from Kurt and his ire. Kurt sighs and puts his head on Blaine’s shoulder. “I’m sorry it’s just - you were right about my car being a piece of crap, and about how my idea was stupid …" Kurt sniffs before looking up. “And your idea was great actually, I like the idea of being able to look at a big area of water without the trouble of the sand …" he adds with a watery smile.

Blaine smiles back at him and puts his left hand on Kurt’s neck in an awkward embrace.

"Let’s just go".

—

Kurt puts his belonging in the Corvette’s truck and sits on the passenger’s side of the car.

"It will be easier this way anyway" he says when Blaine sits behind the wheel. “We won’t have to drive all the time, we can switch - I mean we can take turns - I mean …" Blaine stutters, punching Kurt’s forearm when he snorts and giggles. “Oh shut up".

Kurt fiddles with the radio buttons and finally leaves it alone when he finds a song he likes.

Blaine drives and lets the comfortable silence around them settle in the car.

When a couple of notes come from the radio, Kurt lets out a little squealing sound.

"I love this song !"

 _Making my way downtown_  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I’m home bound  
Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

Kurt looks at Blaine and there is a certain sparkle in his eyes as he keeps on singing.

Blaine is tempted to join him but he lets Kurt’s voice filling the car - it’s soothing and it just makes him feel a little better the more Kurt sings.

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
‘Cause you know I’d walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could   
Just see you  
Tonight

 _  
_Then Kurt lets the song ending without him as he looks out of the window, his head in his hand.

"We’ll be in Chicago in a couple of hours" Blaine says and Kurt offers to take over the wheel for the last miles before they reach the Windy city. Blaine accepts and nods off as Kurt drives.

He misses the way Kurt’s eyes keep on darting to him every once in a while, how Kurt’s hand on the shifting gear twitches to cup his face, how he bites his lips to keep from making any sound when Blaine sighs or smacks his lips in his sleep.

—

Kurt wakes Blaine up as they reach the city, since arriving into Chicago is an experience in itself. They both open wide eyes as they take the architecture of the city, reminiscing of New York but with more little houses that call for European cities, with paved little streets nearing tall skyscrapers.

Blaine has a wondering smile on his face and turns to Kurt. “Let’s go to the lake".

Parking the car near the Michigan Lake is not too difficult this time of the evening, and Kurt quickly exits the car to sit on the hood, his gaze fixed on the setting sun.

Blaine goes to sit back in the driver’s seat, a leg bent to rest his feet on the dashboard as he looks at Kurt’s back in front of him.

The sun setting on the line of the lake makes a glowing orange halo around Kurt’s frame and Blaine frowns as he finds himself wanting to take a picture of this moment.

All tensions seem to have faded from Kurt, his stance relaxed and at peace.

Kurt chooses this moment to turn to him. “Come join me" he says, his voice muted by the glass.

Blaine comes to sit next to him on the hood, leaning on his elbows. 

"You were right" Kurt whispers. Blaine turns to him, squinting in the (still) harsh sunlight.

"This would make a nice place to build a life" Kurt adds as an explanation and Blaine hears himself speaking before he can control himself.

"I love you" he says, just as softly. Kurt turns slowly his head back to him and smiles so fondly that it tugs at Blaine’s heartstrings.

"I love you too"

"I want us to live here and have a family" Blaine adds, feeling like this is his moment.

"And a dog ?" Kurt asks, leaning toward him and brushing their noses.

"And a dog" Blaine replies, pushing himself froward to press his lips to Kurt’s.

 


End file.
